


后来

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 贴膜小哥x北漂少年
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 都暻秀/张艺兴
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	后来

01

那几年，正是北漂流行的时候，少年和少女们背着轻飘飘的行囊，离开学校，离开家，一路北上试图实现自己的梦想。

张艺兴也不例外，一成不变的生活让他觉得荒度人生，于是他收拾了几件薄衣薄裤，背着一把捡来的破吉他，买了一张去北京的坐票，坐上了凌晨的火车。

火车开得很慢，经过大大小小的城市，人们大多结伴而行，路途里谈笑风生，没有人像他，数着皱巴巴的零钱，纠结着是吃一碗泡面，还是买一瓶矿泉水。新鲜感让他忘记了硬座的折磨，从未离开家的少年怀揣着一颗充满热情与希望的心，一路颠簸到了北京。

张艺兴连房子都不找，就急冲冲地去了唱片公司，哪想，连大门都进不去。

守门的大爷看他一个毛头小子，如同那些在过去的每一天来到这里追逐所谓梦想的年轻人一般天真，便操着囫囵的儿化音，将他赶走——哪凉快哪待着去，回家好好学习吧。

张艺兴被当头棒喝，自然是失落无比，可是他想起离家出走前，爸妈那个失望又愤怒的眼神，嘴里还说着“断绝关系”之类的字眼，就气不打一处来。他怎么可能就这么回家，他要衣锦还乡才是。唱片公司不行没关系啊，他去酒吧卖唱总可以吧。

没想到酒吧的门槛儿比唱片公司还高，他坐着穿越半个城市的公交车，到了酒吧一条街一看，都是和他一样背着吉他的青年，他们身上带着显而易见的沧桑与颓然，是他怎么也比不上的。

他就像是一朵鲜嫩的小花，连嗓音都还是清亮的，酒吧里的人一看他就挥挥手将他打发走，连吉他都来不及拿出。

好不容易在一家破旧的小酒吧得到了试唱的机会，张艺兴颤颤巍巍拿出吉他，唱了几句，老旧的弦给崩了，划破了他的手指。

老板是个五大三粗的北京汉子，让他下了台，从落了灰的抽屉里摸出一副弦，递给张艺兴，他说：“就你这个怂样，唱得再好我也不能雇你，何况你唱得不好，亏了你的好嗓子。我建议你先练练胆儿，再来我这儿试一次。”

张艺兴虽然被批得一文不值，可是还是被那副弦给弄得有点儿哽咽，他努力憋了憋眼泪，说，好。

02

练胆儿说得简单，张艺兴除了吉他什么也没有，哪知道怎么办。

他垂头丧气地坐在河边，拿出弦，笨手笨脚地想换上，弄了半天，整把吉他都变得乱糟糟的，烈日当空，他一点精神都没有，觉得人生实在是艰难。正在这时，屁股被踹了一下，一个小伙子在他身边坐下，自然地接过他的吉他，给换上了弦。

“谢、谢谢。”张艺兴被这突如其来的好意给打得不知所措。

“没事儿，我就是看你特像以前的我。”那人这么说。

“你……在这唱歌吗？”

“是啊，唱了好几年了都。”男人点上一根烟，猛地抽了一口。

张艺兴正愁无路可走，正好来了一个前辈，他赶紧问道：“那你是怎么开始的呢？我去应聘人家让我练练胆……”

那人哈哈大笑了几声，他说：“你和我真的很像。我是从地下通道唱歌开始的，就那么一块两块钱攒起来，唱得沧桑了，这些酒吧就喜欢了。”他拍了拍张艺兴的肩膀，声音的共振让张艺兴胸口发疼。

最后，张艺兴竟然得到了一个破音箱，男人说，赠与有缘人。

得到了指点，张艺兴又雀跃起来，他蹲在街边吃了一碗凉面，天色渐晚，夜幕降临，华灯初上，他觉得自己又充满了力量，走了几站路，终于找到了一个没人卖唱的地下通道。

潮气积聚在地面上，渗出了丝丝水痕，通道里又潮又阴，张艺兴却浑然不觉，他挺着胸脯，在摆地摊的小姐姐疑惑的目光里，走到通道的中部，给音箱插上了电，连上了自己的木吉他。

拨出第一个音，就反复回响在空旷的通道里，张艺兴这下又露了怯。

他缩起肩膀，抬头去看四周，这才注意到对面竟然有个小摊儿。

小小的桌子后面坐了个人，瞪着大大圆圆的眼睛正直勾勾地盯着他，短短的头发和简单的格子衬衫，衬出他勃发的少年气。张艺兴看了看招牌，写着——手机贴膜。

高清膜，钢化膜，超强钢化膜。

圆眼睛的少年跟他对视上，露出一个傻气的笑容。

嘴巴竟然是爱心的形状。

03

这个笑容竟然让张艺兴镇定下来，他拨动琴弦，弹出简单的和弦，虽然手还是有点抖，声线也不太稳，不管怎么说，都唱出了第一首歌。

贴膜的小哥跟着他的节奏摇头晃脑的，仿佛陶醉在了某种天籁之音里，不知道是不是被他给感染，竟真的有过路的人在他的吉他袋里投下了零钱。张艺兴激动得眼泪都要出来了，音调跟他升天的心情一样飞了起来，唱得对面的小哥笑出了声。

张艺兴也忍不住笑了场，他是真的开心。

很久以后再想起这时，他很确定，赚一百万的后来比不上这时赚一块钱的快乐。

等卖饰品的小姐姐都收了摊，小哥也开始整理了，他把完好的膜都收到斜挎包里，折叠好小桌子和小板凳，走到迷茫地站在原地的张艺兴身边。

“你好，我叫都暻秀。”

张艺兴正在发愁今晚要到哪里找落脚的地儿，被小哥的自我介绍拉回了神，嗯嗯哦哦两声，才找回了逻辑：“我叫张艺兴。”他的普通话不标准，小哥却神色平静地点点头。

“你刚来北京吧？”都暻秀弯腰把第一个人投下的硬币捡起来递给张艺兴，“这是你赚到的第一块钱，算是你的幸运硬币，要随身带着。”

张艺兴云里雾里接过来揣在兜里：“你怎么知道我是第一天来？”

“我都在这个地下通道贴了两年膜了，见过的卖唱歌手比你吃的饭还多。”都暻秀撇撇嘴，看张艺兴小心翼翼收拾好吉他和音箱，两个人并肩走出通道，阴冷潮湿顿时变成了热气蒸腾，夏天的夜晚一点也不比白天凉快。

“可是你看着年龄不大啊……”张艺兴充满了疑惑。

“在我们贴膜界，不以年龄称大小，只用技术争高下。”

“……”张艺兴满头黑线，这都什么跟什么啊，“所以，你多大了？”

“十六。”

张艺兴大大咧咧地揽住都暻秀的肩膀：“叫声哥来听听！我十八！”

都暻秀拨开他的手，转头问：“你第一天来，房子找好了吗？”

张艺兴这才重新想起刚刚发愁的事儿，脸垮了下来：“哎，我太急着唱歌了，没找呢，这么晚了，人生地不熟的，要上哪里住啊。”

两人沉默了一会儿，都暻秀又看了张艺兴两眼，像是下了决心，他说：“你可以来我家住一晚。”

04

张艺兴走进都暻秀住的房间时，被里面的潮气震惊了，他打了个寒颤，半地下的阴冷他是第一次体会到，墙角已经长了绿色的霉，顶上是一条窄窄的窗户，昏黄的路灯的光透进来，也没有增添几分暖意。

都暻秀按亮顶灯，白炽灯照亮了小小的房间，里面虽然潮冷，但是收拾得很干净，东西不多，最显眼的就是桌上的几本书，跟编程有关。张艺兴小心地把东西放在门边，脱了鞋走进去，他摸了摸床单，是半干的。不知道都暻秀怎么睡得着。

都暻秀拿了干净的毛巾给张艺兴，让他去洗漱。张艺兴在湿滑窄小的浴室里洗了澡，出来时都暻秀已经坐在桌边看书了。

“擦干头发就睡吧，明天还要出摊呢。”都暻秀让出了半边床。

单人床哪怕是两个细瘦的少年，也是有些挤的，张艺兴睡在里面，他可以闻到墙面的湿气，都暻秀的背紧贴着他的，均匀地起伏着，传来的体温让他觉得困意渐浓，路上折腾了好久，今天又走了那么多路，他已经疲倦至极，不过两分钟，就睡熟了。

第二天，第三天，第四天，……都暻秀始终都没有提要他搬出去的事，他们一起出摊，一起收摊，一起吃饭，自然得好像认识了很多年的老友。

张艺兴却不安起来。他也抽空去找过房子，根本没有人愿意租给他这种连保证金都交不起的人，就连半地下的房子，租金都高的可怕，他一个月赚的钱，连房租的一半都付不起。他不想赖在一个比他还要小两岁的弟弟家白住，哪怕对方什么都不说，他心里也过意不去。

05

都暻秀按时起床，叫醒了张艺兴，简单吃了两片面包，他提上桌子板凳，做好了出门的准备，转头一看，张艺兴还坐在桌边，没有起来的意思。

“你不去唱歌了吗？”都暻秀问。

“那个，暻秀啊，我今天想出去找房子。”张艺兴暗暗捏了拳。

都暻秀大眼睛里的光忽明忽暗地闪了闪，一闪而过的表情快得捕捉不到，他说：“好，那我先走了。”

等他收了摊回家，看完了那本编程的书，时钟都转过了凌晨，张艺兴都还没有回来，都暻秀蜷在被子里，辗转反侧怎么也睡不着，以前一个人睡都嫌窄的小床，现在反倒有些空了。

迷迷糊糊到了半夜，门才被敲响，都暻秀慌忙下床打开门，张艺兴脸上青紫一片。

看到都暻秀带着枕头印的脸，张艺兴忍不住哭起来，他抽泣半天都说不出个所以然来，都暻秀翻箱倒柜找出了药水想给他涂上，却被眼泪一遍又一遍洗掉。

“我房子没找到，钱也被抢了……”张艺兴哭得伤心欲绝。

都暻秀叹了口气，拿纸巾给他擦干脸，凶巴巴地勒令张艺兴不准再哭，纸很贵，然后把药水涂到伤口上，贴上了纱布。

“真不知道某人是怎么有勇气自称哥的，”都暻秀抢过张艺兴手里空荡荡的钱包，放在桌上，“你就跟我一起住吧，按时交租。”

张艺兴抽噎着断断续续说：“好、好，以后……嗝，我叫你哥。”

“你少贫嘴我就谢天谢地了，哥。”都暻秀拍拍张艺兴的脑袋。

06

唱着唱着，就入了秋，天气转凉，张艺兴带的那几件单衣不顶穿，地下通道和半地下室变得更加湿冷，他靠着年轻的骨骼关节撑过了半个秋天，有一天终于感冒了。

都暻秀一早起床就听见张艺兴吸鼻子打喷嚏，把他超贵超贵的纸巾都给用光了。

张艺兴缩在吸收了半屋子潮气的被子里，瓮声瓮气地说：“暻秀啊，我今天不能去唱歌了。”

都暻秀对他娇弱的体质表示了鄙夷，并递上了感冒药，隔着厚厚的被子给了张艺兴一个爆栗：“离家出走的时候怎么就不带两件厚衣服，你以为北京只有夏天啊。”

张艺兴弱弱地“嗯”了一声，换了一个更大的爆栗。

都暻秀翻出自己的棉大衣，让张艺兴换上，拽着他出了门。待在阴冷的半地下，感冒大概永远不会好，不如出来晒晒太阳。但是要糊口养家，生意还是要做的，都暻秀决定不去地下通道，带着张艺兴去了附近的广场摆摊儿。

懒洋洋地瘫坐在小板凳上，张艺兴把头缩进厚厚的围巾，只留一对黑溜溜的眼睛在外面，看都暻秀驼着背给人贴膜。他想，都暻秀就是总这么坐着，才走路也驼着背，像个小老头似的，说话也正经得跟老干部一样。

一个大妈坐下来递上了触屏手机，要超强钢化膜，都暻秀接过来，用酒精棉布擦干净屏幕，撕下塑料膜，迅速把钢化膜覆在了手机上，几个气泡留在了里边儿，大妈一看就吹胡子瞪眼要骂人了，都暻秀沉着地拿起小卡片把气泡给推了出去。钢化膜完美地贴在了屏幕上。

张艺兴心里可骄傲了，我弟，贴膜技术天下第一。

可是到了给钱的时候，明明是超强钢化膜，大妈按着钢化膜的价格给了，都暻秀说：“您给少了。”

“谁知道你是不是以次充好啊。”大妈捂住钱包，看来是不准备掏钱了。

都暻秀觉得受到了侮辱，严肃地站起身，准备理论一番，没想到后面的张艺兴把他扯到身后，也不顾重感冒，跟大妈吵了起来。两个人从诚信从商吵到做人基本准则吵到倚老卖老。

被问候了祖上，张艺兴觉得全身都在发热，他把围巾扯开，说：“你这个大妈要不要脸，赖账还有理了？是不是看我弟弟好欺负？我告诉你，你今天不掏钱，别想走！各位哥哥姐姐叔叔阿姨爷爷奶奶，你们评评理，我和我弟弟谋生不容易，这位大妈还要占我们的便宜，世风日下，没有天理了啊！”

围观的人群也议论纷纷，指责起来，大妈的脸上红一阵白一阵的。

气氛正尴尬呢，人群外有人喊了一句“城管来了”，张艺兴还发着愣，就看见都暻秀冲到桌前，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把膜都给收进包里，提起桌凳拉着他的手就开始狂奔，松了的围巾掉在地上，被混乱逃跑的摊贩踩踏而过。

“诶！我的围巾！！”张艺兴不住地回头看。

“别管了！”都暻秀跑得飞快，“被抓住就死定了，快点！”

张艺兴觉得自己都要喘不上气了，他刚刚堵着鼻子吵架就感觉快窒息，现在还疯跑，寒风划过他的脸颊，像是划出了无数道细小的伤口，又从衣领里灌进去，肚皮上像贴了冰包。可是都暻秀牵他牵得好紧，手心的温度灼热，传入他的血管，流过心脏。

他们跑进一条窄胡同，总算是避开了追捕，两个人脱力地靠在墙上，青石砖好凉，透过了棉衣。张艺兴大口喘气，冷风吸进气管又止不住咳嗽。都暻秀也没好到哪里去，蹲下身把头埋在膝盖里狂咳。

张艺兴咳着咳着笑了起来，他越想越觉得好笑，笑得停不下来了，静静的胡同只有他的笑声在回响。都暻秀诧异地看着他，过了一会儿也笑了，两个人不知道在笑什么，捂着肚子试图阻止那酸意涌上腰间。

07

为什么那个时候会觉得那样无趣又悲惨的事有意思呢？

大概是，你在我的身边，我就忍不住要偷笑吧。

08

练了半年胆，钱没攒起来几块，除了给都暻秀交租，就是买了冬衣。

冬衣没穿几天，就入春了，张艺兴哀嚎了好些天，说自己买的太不值了，都暻秀敲了敲他的脑袋：“你就是凭着年轻才没病没痛的，半地下多住几年，你就知道好歹了。”

张艺兴趴在床上看都暻秀煮面，说：“我看你很健康啊。”

都暻秀弯腰揉了揉膝盖：“看起来很健康，不代表真的没事。”

开春了之后，两人偶然路过了唱片公司，看见有试镜，张艺兴兴冲冲地报了名，晚上去地下通道唱歌都格外有劲儿。他扯着自己刻意压低的嗓子，眼神迷离地唱着“许多人来来去去，相聚又别离。也有人喝醉哭泣，在一个人的北京……”

都暻秀坐在对面扶了扶额，这哥怎么就专挑不适合自己的歌呢？唱点清新自然的不可以吗？

一个路人走过，眼神怜悯地投下十块钱——又疯了一个。

张艺兴更来劲了。

试镜那天，都暻秀没出摊，陪着张艺兴去了唱片公司，等待的队伍老长老长，都看不到头。都暻秀陪张艺兴站了一会儿，觉得膝盖疼，但是张艺兴太兴奋，显然注意不到自己，他也不想扫了兴，忍着疼陪他排队。

排了一整个上午才到张艺兴，都暻秀坐在外面的椅子上，看一个又一个满怀梦想的年轻人垂头丧气地离开，张艺兴进去了很久都没有出来。都暻秀等了又等，终于张艺兴出来了。

“怎么样？”他迎上去。

张艺兴竖起大拇指：“我觉得有戏！他们没说不想要我，说会考虑再联系我的，我填了你的手机号！”

都暻秀想，大概是不会联系了。可张艺兴不知道。

他也不想让张艺兴知道。

“我们去那家汤饭店吧，”都暻秀帮张艺兴背起吉他，“你不是想吃很久了吗？”

张艺兴欢呼雀跃，走得飞快，路上叫嚣着要好好宰都暻秀一顿，到了汤饭店，却点了最便宜的套餐。

都暻秀瞟了他一眼：“干嘛？最贵的我也买得起啊。”

张艺兴笑弯了眼睛，颊边的酒窝填满笑意：“我们暻秀的钱要留着做更有意义的事。”于是两个人在这个值得庆祝的日子里，竟然只磕磕碜碜分食了一碗热汤。

都暻秀回家想了很久，究竟什么才是有意义的事呢？

09

果然，那个电话始终没有打来。起初张艺兴还会时不时问一问，到了后来，好像也明白了是怎么一回事，再也没提起。

他唱过了春天，又唱过了夏天，然后去了那家酒吧。老板听了他的歌，想了想，说，你来暖场吧，每天半小时。

张艺兴和都暻秀又去了那家汤饭店，这次，两个人点了两份最便宜的套餐。

张艺兴仍然是地下通道的卖唱歌手，只不过在八点半，他会离开一会儿，去酒吧暖了场回来继续唱，都暻秀自始至终都在地下通道里孜孜不倦地贴膜。

高清膜，钢化膜，超强钢化膜。

他翻来覆去把那几本编程书看了好多遍，去了几次网吧，可是一小时的收费太贵了，都暻秀还是舍不得。要做更有意义的事啊。张艺兴看不得他那个样子，拽着他去网吧，说随便用，想用多久用多久，哥给你出。都暻秀还跟他闹脾气了，一晚上都没理他。

张艺兴最后实在忍不住了，他对躺在床上背对自己的都暻秀说：“我觉得为了梦想花多少钱都值得。”

都暻秀不说话。

“我不偷不抢，不走歪路，正经地为梦想投资，我不觉得有什么不对，这是有意义的事情。”说完张艺兴也背对着都暻秀睡下了。

两个人谁都不理谁，直到凌晨都暻秀痛苦的呻吟吵醒了张艺兴。都暻秀无意识地蜷起身子，捂着膝盖，额头上都是冷汗。张艺兴吓坏了，把他摇醒，问他到底怎么回事。

都暻秀犹豫了很久，才道出了实情，他的关节因为湿气会经常疼痛。

张艺兴觉得好难过，他们没有钱住更好的房子，更没有钱治疗，所以都暻秀只能疼下去。

入了冬，张艺兴领到酒吧工资的第一件事，就是买了一对贵价的保暖护膝。他拿给都暻秀，不由他拒绝，撕了吊牌就给他套上了。都暻秀笑了一下，给他围上了一条土黄色的围巾。

“这是什么丑颜色啊。”张艺兴翻了个白眼。

都暻秀捧着他的脸搓了搓：“这个颜色打折。”

10

接近年关，带着土黄色围巾的暖场歌手从唱歌半小时变成了一小时，都暻秀又买了新的编程书。

街上到处都是红火一片，人们都忙着打年货，换新装，张艺兴和都暻秀的生意也好了很多，到了这个时候人们总是对钱包特别宽容。张艺兴也不例外。

他借口酒吧有事，和都暻秀分开，直奔银行取了钱，去二手市场买了一台四手的老电脑，连老板都不屑于再美化这台机器，只给他说了俩字——能用。

张艺兴二话不说，掏钱。提着回了家，一进门儿就看见屋中间的桌子上放了一把吉他，很显然不是他的那把。

“暻秀？”张艺兴喊了一声，都暻秀探出头，脸上红扑扑的，不如往常少年老成的样子。

“看我给你买的礼物！”都暻秀吧嗒吧嗒跑过去拿起吉他给张艺兴看，这才有了点小少年的样子，“你快试试，好不好弹！”

张艺兴脸也烧红了，他觉得好暖，地下室一点也不阴冷，暖得像火炉。

都暻秀看见四手电脑的时候眼睛都亮了，锅里烧的菜都忘了个干净，把电脑抱在怀里咯咯咯笑了好半天，家里都是糊味儿才想起来去炒菜。

年夜饭出乎意料的简单，一个菜，一个汤，两碗饭。吃着吃着，都暻秀说：“开春了你再去试镜吧，我觉得这次你可以的。”张艺兴看看角落里放着的新吉他，点了点头。

吃完饭，两个人裹着被子摆弄老电脑，都暻秀虔诚地打开它，光是启动就花了十分钟，但是他很有耐心，慢慢地摆弄，一点也不困。张艺兴窝在他身边，脑袋不一会儿就开始钓鱼了，过了几分钟，都暻秀感觉肩上一沉，张艺兴睡着了。

都暻秀转头借着电脑的光，看张艺兴的脸。

长长的睫毛投下一片阴影，颊边的酒窝圆圆的，嘴唇微微张开，像个小婴儿。

都暻秀鬼迷心窍了一般，侧过头在张艺兴唇上落下了一个吻，轻的像蝴蝶振翅的一瞬。

11

开春又是新的一轮试镜，这次都暻秀没有再陪张艺兴排队，他被勒令在家等待。

张艺兴进了房间，里面的面孔已经不是去年的那些，他拿起都暻秀给他买的吉他，深吸一口气，不再刻意压低自己的声线，自然而清澈。之后又被要求唱了几首别的歌，还有他自己的自作曲。

最后得到的答案仍然是再联系，张艺兴的心态变得平和了许多，背上吉他出了门。

都暻秀站在门口，沐浴在阳光里，朝他挥了挥手。张艺兴蹦蹦跳跳跑过去，给少年来了一个结实的拥抱。

“怎么样？”都暻秀问。

张艺兴挠挠头：“随缘吧！”

可是都暻秀膝盖的疼痛却日益严重，在下雨的天气里他甚至不能去工作，只能坐在家里用老电脑写程序。张艺兴陪他去医院看了，可是治疗费用却令人咂舌，完全不是两人能够承担的。

即使带着护膝，也不能够阻挡湿气的入侵，都暻秀疼得翻来覆去，张艺兴只能看着干着急。

他在一个人北上三番五次被拒绝时没有气馁，在地下通道卖唱等不到唱片公司的答复时没有失望，可是却在都暻秀的病痛面前变得愤世嫉俗。他从没有因为没有钱而对人生不满，他和都暻秀一起，没有钱也很快乐，可是现在他再也高兴不起来了。

张艺兴去了酒吧，想要多唱几分钟，这样就可以多拿些薪水，可是老板给他的一个半小时已经是极限，他又去便利店找到了通宵的工作，隔天上班。这样子才好不容易给都暻秀排上了一个疗程。

他们的话变得越来越少，都暻秀知道，即使阻止张艺兴，他也不会听的。

他只好在张艺兴去打工的夜里，拼命地写程序，想要多赚点外快。

12

张艺兴在酒吧唱完了歌，背着吉他从后巷离开时，被一个尖嘴猴腮的男人拦下。

“你很缺钱吧。”那个男人直截了当地问道，语气却是十分肯定。

张艺兴不准备回答，避开他就往前走。

“你不是想做歌手吗？我有办法让你快速出道，马上就能有大笔的钱入账。”男人的声音在背后响起，让张艺兴顿住了脚。

看到张艺兴的犹豫，男人笑了起来，他绕到张艺兴身前，在他衬衫的口袋里塞了一张卡片，又附在张艺兴耳边说了几句，就离开了。张艺兴一个人站在原地，脸色发白，手紧紧握成了拳。

都暻秀觉得最近张艺兴状态不太对劲，说话总是说着说着就走神了，他把这归结于张艺兴严重的睡眠不足，可是张艺兴固执得跟头牛似的，根本不听他的话。

“你可千万别走什么歪门邪道，我可不会原谅你的。”都暻秀在某个深夜辗转反侧，拉着张艺兴说道。

两人挤在小小的单人床上，面对面，张艺兴感觉到都暻秀灼烫的呼吸，不由地心跳加速，他把手伸到都暻秀的被子里，摸了摸他的膝盖，问：“疼吗？”

都暻秀摇摇头：“不疼，治疗很有效果。”

“主要还是环境不好。”张艺兴叹了口气。

都暻秀在被子下牵起张艺兴的手，捏了捏，说：“没关系，我们会赚很多很多钱，你会有很多很多的粉丝，我们会过得很好很好。”

“嗯，一定会的。”

13

梅雨季来了，一连好多天的阴雨天，大雨下破了天，地下室的墙壁都在不停地渗水，地上甚至有了小滩的积水，都暻秀的膝盖突然恶化了。他疼得不能起身，就连手肘的关节都开始疼痛。

张艺兴架着他去医院，医生说务必要换一个环境再配合治疗。数了数银行账户里的钱，张艺兴咬牙把下一个疗程的钱也交了，想着要把房租拖一拖。

可是，过了几天，迎接他们的又是一个晴天霹雳。这栋老楼要拆迁了。

所有住户必须在一个月内搬离，没有例外。

这么短的时间哪里还能找到便宜的房子，张艺兴愁的神经性胃痛，忍着疼到处找房子，没有一个付得起租金。他不想再让都暻秀住在半地下。

洗衣服的时候发现了那张皱巴巴的卡片，张艺兴才想起那个尖嘴猴腮的男人说的话，他变了变脸色，把卡片扔进了垃圾桶，过了几秒又捡了回来。

深夜等都暻秀睡熟了之后，他摸出都暻秀的手机，给那个号码发了短信。

男人回复说约定仍然有效。

梅雨季终于过去，第一个回归的晴天就是高温酷暑，阳光透进墙顶的窄窗，墙壁终于不再渗水了，都暻秀早上起床觉得腿脚灵便，一口气能贴一百张膜，让打工刚回来的张艺兴好好睡觉，约好明天一起去找房子，就拎着桌凳出摊去了。

张艺兴疲惫至极，却很清醒，再不过几天就到了搬离的日子，他却还没有解决的方法。

终于忍不住拿都暻秀的手机跟男人约了时间。张艺兴记好了地点，把短信给删掉，放回了都暻秀的枕边。

14

最后一次出摊，晴空万里，阳光明媚，两个人却都有些心事重重，张艺兴心不在焉地唱歌，都暻秀也心不在焉地贴膜。

晚上张艺兴从酒吧唱完歌回来，等都暻秀收了摊，陪他走回家，要了都暻秀的手机，就走了。

他坐了末班的公交车去了约定的地点，是一家富丽堂皇的酒店。

离家两年，他已经很久很久没有来过这样的地方，一时间水晶灯都明晃晃地让他感到眩晕，张艺兴的脚步格外沉重，他不断安慰自己，为了都暻秀，是值得的。

张艺兴坐在大厅的真皮沙发上等待，他攥紧拳头，手心都是一片通红。

电话响了。

15

都暻秀在家里坐立难安。

他可以给张艺兴打电话，可是他不敢，他怕张艺兴不接，甚至关机。

他看见了那个交易，张艺兴没有清理掉“已删除”里的短信。他不知道该如何面对张艺兴，他想要阻拦，可是又要以什么样的身份呢？万一张艺兴只是为了梦想，想要马上出道，那他不就像一个跳梁小丑？

他们曾说过的，要堂堂正正实现梦想，他不知道张艺兴还记不记得。

可是如果张艺兴是为了他的病情而去做那样的交易，都暻秀就更加不能原谅自己。他是把张艺兴推入深渊的罪魁祸首。他猛地站起身，坐出租车去了那个酒店。

然后看到了张艺兴走进电梯的背影。

都暻秀感觉到膝盖是前所未有的疼痛，疼得他心都碎了。

16

张艺兴临阵脱逃，在酒店外的花坛边坐了一宿。

他想，自己逃开的样子一定像一个疯子，他的脑袋里一直回响着都暻秀的那一句“我不会原谅你的”，最后还是下不了狠心，也不敢回家去，一个人自怨自艾了一晚上。

黄澄澄的太阳升起了，蝉鸣开始此起彼伏，张艺兴站起身，揉了揉酸软的腰，搭早班车回了家。

空荡荡的房间让他彻底愣在原地，不知所措起来。

房子里只剩下他的东西，都暻秀好像从来不曾存在，什么都没了。

只有那把他送他的木吉他，孤零零地躺在角落里。

张艺兴口袋里的手机响起来，他机械地接通，对方说：“你好，这里是xx唱片公司，能请您抽空过来一趟吗，我们想跟你谈一谈出道的事宜。”

17

后来，那个北漂的少年成了有名的唱作人，十多年间开了百场演唱会，场场满座，开票便售罄。

后来，许多男孩女孩钦慕他的才华与外貌，他却神秘低调，从未有过绯闻，一心只做音乐。

后来，他住在市中心的豪华公寓里，家里的装修却精简得可怕，客厅的角落里摆着一把破旧的木吉他。

后来，他有了自己的厨师，却再也没人与他分享一碗热汤的暖。

后来，有公司新招的歌手说自己住在半地下，吉他都发霉了，他听了，手不住地颤抖，摸出钱包，把里面所有的钱都拿出来，连硬币都交给了那个歌手。他说，找个好一点的地方住，不要亏待了自己的身体。

后来，他决定隐退，开了最后一场演唱会。

18

都暻秀买到了一张演唱会的票，说实在的，太难抢了，哪怕是像他这样的高级程序员，手速也只能抢到普通席位。

他听说这是张艺兴的最后一场演唱会，犹豫再三，还是决定去看一看。

整场演唱会，没有华丽的灯光，没有强劲的音乐，只有一首又一首他亲手写下的歌。直到最后，他抱着旧吉他，坐在舞台中央，全场只有一束灯光将他照亮。

他说，我曾经错过了一个人，而后，我后悔了十几年。

我每一场演唱会的1排01号，都留给了他，可是我却再也找不到他。

今天是我的最后一场演唱会，不知道他会不会在，大概是不会了。我就想告诉他，我们曾经一起梦想的未来，已经变成了现在。我一直在磊落地做音乐，堂堂正正。

然后，他拨动了琴弦，是那首脍炙人口的《后来》。

19

永远不会再重来，有一个男孩，爱着那个男孩。

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
